Safe And Sound
by PorcelainPenguin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been entered into the Hunger Games and formed an alliance, promising each other they would both get out of the arena. They are attacked by three tributes, leaving Kurt with a fatal wound. - Drabble of the end scene.


**A/N:** Just needed a way to get back into the swing of writing (especially on a new account for FF since I abandoned my old one... Oops.). Not planning to write this as a whole story, just wanted to get this scene out.

Oh, and I strongly advice you listen to Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift while you read it, because it's marvelous and it's what inspired these scene.

* * *

><p>Blaine cradled Kurt to his chest, trying to silence the sobs that rose in his throat and stop the tears from running down his face. This wasn't real – it couldn't be real. They couldn't have gotten Kurt; they should have hit him instead. Kurt was the one everyone ignored, the one everyone underestimated. That was the plan, that's why Kurt was going to win.<p>

Kurt couldn't be dying. He couldn't be.

"B-Blaine, stop," Kurt choked, his eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I-it hurts." Blaine's hands were pushed against Kurt's side, desperately trying to keep all the precious blood inside of the boy he loved, pushing harder and harder as more blood poured out, but even Blaine could tell it was no use. The enemies had come out of nowhere, attacked Blaine and Kurt without warning. The other three bodies lay scattered across the open field, bloodied and empty eyed, but none of them mattered.

The only thing that mattered was Kurt.

Kurt, who had fought so long and brave, only to be slashed in the side with an ax at the very end.

"Kurt, hush, it's going to be okay. I promised you I'd bring you home. I promised!" Blaine quickly replied, his voice rising with hysteria though he was trying to keep it even and calm. He could feel his heart beating at an unbelievable pace, his fear causing surges of adrenaline through his blood.

Kurt had to live.

He had to.

The look Kurt gave Blaine almost killed the curly haired boy, because Kurt _knew_. He knew how bad the wound in his side was, knew that they were in a death arena with no medicine – knew that these were his last breaths. "Blaine, it's okay." Kurt's voice was soft, calm even, as if the pain had faded and he was simply waiting for the inevitable.

"N-no, Kurt! _KURT_! Don't die. Please, _please_ don't die. I – I love you, Kurt. Please don't die. Please. I love you, I love you, please, don't leave me, I love you!" Blaine sobbed, hugging the other boy even closer.

Kurt raised his hand slowly, as if the effort of simply moving was to much for him, brushing his fingers against Blaine's cheek. Blaine didn't care about the blood covering both their bodies – didn't care that most of it was probably others people's blood – he just needed to feel Kurt against him. He could see the light slowly fading from Kurt's eyes, those beautiful glasz eyes that he had fallen so deeply in love with.

And the voice he had fallen love with. Kurt's usually strong, proud, voice, reduced to hardly a whisper, but still melodic and beautiful as always.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>When I said, I'll never let you go,<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone,<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Blaine let out another choked sob. This was _their_ song. The night before they had entered the arena they had agreed to spend the night in each other's arms, softly singing the verses to each other as if it were a promise to come back alive. The first had always been Kurt's, the second Blaine's.

With tears streaming down his face, he tried to sing out the next verse, his voice cracking on the notes.

"_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down,<br>You'll be alright,  
>No one can hurt you now,<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound."<em>

Kurt's breathing was going shallow, his eyes fluttering under his eyelashes as he tried to gasp another breath, another moment of them together. Blaine could feel the lie seeping out of Kurt, the way his hand fell from his face as Kurt no longer had the strength to hold it up. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, cursing out the world for putting them through this. It wasn't fair, they were supposed to be together forever.

They made a promise.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was soft, but it was filled with love, the same way it always was when he talked to Blaine, "Please finish singing for me,"

How could he sing when all he wanted to do was break down and cry? But still, Blaine nodded, forcing his voice out as he skipped right to the end of the song.

"_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,_

Kurt whispered the last word, leaning up to brush his lips against Blaine's. The kiss was soft, fleeting, chaste. Not nearly enough.

"Win for me," Kurt murmured, his head resting against Blaine's chest, "I love you,"

Blaine went silent as Kurt's eyes closed, having no words left to say. The tears were still running down his face, but he couldn't find his voice for a moment.

This wasn't real. Kurt couldn't be dead.

A canon sounded through the air, and after that silence. Even the birds seemed to stop singing in respect for Kurt. The atmosphere was heavy and quite, and if they were frozen in a moment of time where no one would touch them.

Except Kurt was gone.

Kurt was gone, and Blaine had broken his promise to bring him home.

So he would keep his new promise instead. He would win. He would win these games for Kurt. He would make the world see how horrible they were.

He would do it for Kurt.

"I…" Blaine found his lips moving, words forming on his tongue, even though he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. "I promise. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._


End file.
